<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What we leave unsaid by Soltoc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378529">What we leave unsaid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soltoc/pseuds/Soltoc'>Soltoc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Coma, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Knight Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Break, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Serious Injuries, communication is a thing, obi-wan in coma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soltoc/pseuds/Soltoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Master.”</p><p>“Yes, Anakin?”</p><p>“Stay.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Master-”</p><p>“You know I can’t do that.”</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Anakin.”</p><p>“Please Obi-wan, I need you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What we leave unsaid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Feelings are talked about???</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I rewrote the beginning! Finally. A lot of happened in the past few months, I got into college, I got my heart broken, I lost friends, made some new ones. So it's been a ride. Anyways, this fic is more of a me writing obikin than actual plot/fix-it/what if everyone just talked about their feelings. I am still planning on three chapters, I've got them planned out but writing them out is hard. If I end up dropping this I think I'll just post the outline so no cliffhangers or anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Naboo, 22 BBY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time Anakin Skywalker wakes with his mother’s name on his lips, cold sweat soaks the twisted sheets below him; he hugs himself tightly and tries to convince himself that it was only a dream. Until it happens for a second time, then a third, each day getting more and more vivid until he feels he can almost touch her, can almost smell her fear, her pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, you don’t look very well” Padme said, eyeing the dark bags under Anakin’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know.” He grumbled, head tilted towards the ceiling as he lounged on Padme’s velvet couch. Being assigned as the Naboo royalty’s guard had its perks, one of such being the carefully laid out plates of delicacies sitting on the table between them. He reached for a cube of perfectly sliced shuura (1) fruit. A mellow sweetness filling his mouth as he chewed slowly, avoiding Padme’s inquiring gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to tell me about it?” She finally asked after Anakin’s fifth bite of shuura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin twitched even though a small part of him had been hoping she would ask him. He swallowed the rest of the fruit in his mouth, the sweetness quickly turning sour as he said quietly, “I’ve been having nightmares.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My...mother, I’ve been dreaming of her for five nights now.” He was finally telling someone else and the words rushed out of him, “Every time, she’s in pain and she’s scared and all I want to do is fly a blasted ship straight for Tatooine and make sure she’s safe. I know that I can’t though because the Council would never let me leave, especially not while I’m assigned to protect you and it makes me so angry. I don’t know what to do, the dreams feel so real.” He was back on Tatooine again, his mother being hit and prodded by sharp blades. Anakin could hear her screams and her determination to stay alive for as long as she could, waiting for someone to save her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A warm hand on his face drew his awareness back to the present, Padme crouched in front of him, her other hand reaching up to cradle Anakin’s face as she pressed her forehead against his, “Oh Anakin, I can always request to have a different Jedi or even bodyguards to protect me. Have you told any of this to Master Kenobi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His Master? A perfect Jedi knight, </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a joke</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “I’m not sure Padme if I tell him all he’s going to do is lecture me on </span>
  <em>
    <span>attachments</span>
  </em>
  <span> and how </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous</span>
  </em>
  <span> they are like he always does.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kriff Master and his blasted dangerous attachments</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought gloomily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t tried talking to him though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t because I know what will happen if I do!” He growled, Padme would never understand. She hadn’t seen how fervently his master emphasized how Jedi were supposed to let go. He couldn’t, Anakin had always tried but he ended up wanting more and more and more, more than he imagined he could ever get his hands on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin craved </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, akin to his years of Tatooine when the thirst became an animal in his throat, clawing at his bone dry mouth that refused to abate even when they had the water to spare. A terrible kind of thirst it was and he felt it now, more than ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padme placed her hands on his forearms, “Anakin, calm down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook her off, raking his fingers through his hair, “I can’t Padme, not when my mom’s in danger!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ani...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin jolted. Here he was losing his temper at who might be the only person who cared for him as </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> - not Anakin Skywalker of the Jedi Order, but just him. Padme was where he felt free, a glimpse of a life he could have had. He exhaled sharply, turning his head away from Padme, unable to meet her eyes. “Kriff... I’m sorry for yelling at you, I just hate not knowing if she’s alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couch sank as Padme sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder, “It’s alright, promise me you’ll at least try to tell Master Kenobi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’ll try.” She really knew how to get him to agree, sometimes he regretted giving her so much power over himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your attachment to Padme is dangerous,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anakin could hear Obi-wan saying in his head as if his master didn’t occupy enough of his thoughts already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it doesn’t work out I’ll always be here to help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Padme. I knew I was right when I called you an angel.” Just like the first time he saw her on Tatooine when he was a child - wreathed in a halo of light and adorned with a brilliant smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be a real angel by the time you tell Master Kenobi, go and find him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright alright, I’m leaving now.” He wiped sticky hands on his robes, garnering a mildly disgusted look from Padme as he stood up. The familiar bump of his lightsaber at his hip was missing, he twisted to see it laying forlornly on the ground behind the couch. Before he could reach for it, Padme leaned down to grasp it. She locked eyes with him as she rose from the couch and stepped towards Anakin, pressed a quick kiss to his lips, and gently shoved him out of her room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t come back until you talk to him.” Her voice drifted out before the doors slammed shut. Anakin was left standing outside - dazed, with his saber that Padme had pressed into his hand before he was pushed out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>An angel she is</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep within one of the lush gardens in the Palace, Obi-wan Kenobi was lost in meditation when he felt Anakin’s blinding presence approaching him, the Force around him turbulent from what little he could sense. The warmth and security of the Force brought by meditation was...difficult to extract himself from, a reprieve from the worries and noise of the world, but he had a padawan to address. He pulled himself out of his meditation slowly,  staying still as the sensations of the physical world began to flow through him again. Anakin had paused his hurried steps, hesitating to approach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, you look terrible.” Obi-wan said, cracking open an eye to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cropped hair had managed to smear itself in every direction and his padawan braid was loose, on the verge of slipping out. Exhaustion poked its head out from Anakin’s shoulders as his eyes darted around, fidgeting with the sleeves on his robes. Obi-wan opened his other eye and gestured for Anakin to continue walking to him. His padawan lingered for another moment before walking to Obi-wan and kneeling down on the grass across from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin cleared his throat awkwardly, “I’ve been told that already today. Master, I need to tell you something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan shifted and slid his legs out from under him to settle in a more comfortable position. “I hope you’re not going to tell me that you’ve managed to burn down the royal palace.” He said as he smoothed the nonexistent wrinkles out of his robe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No, the last time was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>accident </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it wasn’t the palace, all I tried to do was boil water.” Indignation was written all over his face, Obi-wan had to stifle a laugh. Anakin had tried to apologize to Obi-wan after a particularly nasty argument between them as an apology by brewing a cup of sapir tea. Or at least he tried.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By leaving it for 4 hours on high heat?” Obi-wan asked, his eyebrows lifting ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master-” In Anakin’s defense, he really did try his best. It certainly wasn’t his fault that he was so drained from their squabble that he fell asleep waiting for the water to boil. By the time Obi-wan had returned to their shared room, he found Anakin frantically trying to fan the billowing smoke out of the windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan snorted and lifted a hand to stop him from continuing, “Nothing to get defensive over Padawan, I was only teasing you.” Ribbing Anakin occasionally did wonders for his mood.  “Now, what did you want to tell me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been having dreams.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, dreams</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Obi-wan’s first instinct was to dismiss Anakin’s worries. Then he paused, Anakin wouldn’t talk about his dreams unless he thought they meant something. Obi-wan considered for a moment, he would have to get Anakin to open up more first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, dreams come and go. They aren’t real.” He said carefully, Anakin’s face darkened and Obi-wan almost thought he was going to clam up as he pressed his lips tightly together and dropped his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Force help me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was beginning to regret his words and was about to try and rectify his mistake when Anakin raised his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they can’t be only dreams, Master.” Anakin finally whispered to Obi-wan’s surprise, “They’re nightmares, of my mom.” Schmi Skywalker, someone he never thought would be brought up again after Anakin’s eleventh birthday (2). A woman who would’ve made an extraordinary Jedi had she been discovered when she was a child. He knew Anakin had taken his silence as disapproval when he hurried to continue in a louder voice,  “Please don’t lecture me on attachments right now, she’s in danger, in pain, Master. I just know it. I see her just as I see you in front of me right now. They feel so real to the point where they feel like visions and I feel like I’m going insane. I need your help.” His shoulders slumped as he stopped talking, Obi-wan barely managing to hear his last sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dreams so real they felt like reality, not for the first time he wished Qui-gon was still alive. His master who was one to follow the whims of the Force like a strill would hunt its prey, relentless and single-mindedly. He stroked his beard thoughtfully, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Visions, force visions,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the ability to see the possibilities of the future. He was no stranger to the ability - having been with Qui-gon for so many years - what abilities the Force manifested no longer surprised him as they once had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those don’t sound like dreams, Anakin. Qui-gon mentioned force visions to me once during his many lectures.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s brows furrowed, “So I’m not going crazy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would hope not, I need to discuss this with the Council.” Obi-wan stood, dusting the grass stuck to his robes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Council, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, sometimes he really worried for Anakin’s future that depended on his very intelligent brain cells working correctly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t leave the Senator on Naboo all alone can we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Padme said she’d be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Padme?” He knew there was a mutual attraction between the two though he hadn’t known that they’d already moved to a first name basis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw the realization hit Anakin who blanched and swallowed nervously, “Uh, I meant Senator Amidala.” He muttered, a flush creeping up his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan would have to talk with Anakin, but on a future date. Lecturing him right now wouldn’t work, the words would flow in one ear and out the other. He turned and began making his way out of the maze-like garden, “We do need the Council’s permission to leave unless you plan to disregard direct orders.” he remarked as Anakin sidled up beside him. He allowed himself a small smile at the expression that crossed Anakin’s face, </span>
  <em>
    <span>How predictable</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait here for me.” Obi-wan rested a hand on Anakin’s shoulder, staring at him until he nodded. It had taken some waiting to arrange a meeting with the Council, the order has been unusually busy with a sudden influx of missions. He turned at the sound of the turbo lift arriving, “I’ll be back soon. Have faith, Anakin.” With a final firm squeeze of Anakin’s shoulder, he stepped into the lift, a faint shudder was all he felt as the skyline of Coruscant began to appear. Leaning against the cool glass he stared out at the multitudes of tall skyscrapers and the usual busy traffic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Qui-gon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he felt complicated towards his former master. The resentment was hidden deep within him. A quiet thing. An ugly thing.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Train him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Qui-gon’s last words. Nothing for his Padawan holding his dying body with tears streaming down his face. The snake inside him hissed, whispering words of revenge and loathing. No, this wasn’t him. At least consciously. It seemed he still hadn’t been able to let go of Qui-gon, he wondered if he would ever be able to.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Impure attachments, dangerous they are, Master Yoda would tell me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Obi-wan thought as the lift slowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath as the door of the turbo lift hissed open, stepping out and walking to the center of the room. The setting sun shone through the Council room windows, bathing him in its warm glow. Only Yoda and Mace Windu were there physically, the rest were floating blue holograms with three missing - Depa Billaba, Yarael Poof, and Yaddle (3). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Masters.” Obi-wan said as he bowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoda hummed thoughtfully, “Obi-wan, troubled by young Skywalker you are, I sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ever so perceptive</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Obi-wan sometimes wondered if Yoda could sense everything through the Force, be it the future or the emotions that escaped the minds of the living. He nodded in acknowledgment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has been experiencing...disturbing dreams about his mother who is still on Tatooine to my knowledge, I suspect they may be Force visions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because Chosen one, he is?”  Yoda’s ears raised as he tapped his gimer stick, the rest of the Council quiet as they looked at Obi-wan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chosen one</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the moniker had stuck to Anakin like glue ever since Qui-gon declared to the Council so many years ago that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> be the one who would bring balance to the Force that was clouded by darkness. Obi-wan felt the truth in it as well, Anakin shone more brilliantly than anyone he had ever seen. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not only that, his connection with the Force is stronger than anyone I have ever known. Master Yoda, you must sense it too. Master Qui-gon did as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the mention of Qui-gon, Obi-wan saw Yoda’s ears twitch. Clearly, the loss still hurt the old Jedi grandmaster after so many years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agree, I do. Forming strong attachments, the boy is. Jedi way is it not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mace shot a glance at the Jedi Grandmaster. Forbidding attachments didn’t mean the Jedi weren’t allowed to feel, Obi-wan knew of this like the back of his own hand. It was possessiveness and obsession that the Code warned against, and he knew that Anakin struggled to find balance within himself to understand. He knew that Anakin was too emotional, too attached, but he couldn’t find it within himself to discourage it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed the Jedi way it is not, but Anakin’s attachments cannot be dismissed. He has experienced childhood with a mother as most of us have not, I believe it is in his best interest to revisit the sources of his attachments and allow him to reflect on what he finds.” His heart pulsed unsteadily in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He could feel Mace Windu’s gaze burning a hole into his forehead. “A risky move.” Mace said,  “How can you be certain that his attachment to his mother won’t prove dangerous”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Schmi Skywalker from what I recall the last time I met her, is a woman who understands the importance of letting go. If she didn’t, I’m afraid she would have never let Qui-gon take Anakin away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoda cut in before Mace could begin reciting the code, “Understand, I do. Leave when, do you plan?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “As soon as the Council allows.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mace leaned back into his seat and exchanged a look with Yoda. “So you’re abandoning the Senator?” he asked, voice flat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shiver went down Obi-wan’s spine, standing before the Council was not something he enjoyed doing. Dealing with Mace Windu while he was in Council mode was even worse. He steadied himself and said, “I have been informed that the Senator has agreed to let Anakin leave and will request a different Jedi to fill in for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understood, the Council has. Leave with your Padawan you may.” The Council members shared looks that varied. Mace in particular was locked in an intense stare with Yoda before he eventually looked away and rolled his eyes. Obi-wan looked on nervously before Yoda’s gimer stick tapped the floor and nodded at Obi-wan, a knowing look in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relief rushed through Obi-wan and he bowed, “Thank you, Masters.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoda waved and the doors behind Obi-wan opened, “May the Force be with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin paced anxiously at the entrance to the turbo lift. What if Obi-wan couldn’t convince the Council? Would he have to steal a ship? If he did that would he be expelled from the Jedi Order? If he was, where would he go? He could be a mechanic but on what planet? Certainly not Tatooine, would Padme let him stay with her? Could he simply become her bodyguard for a lifetime? No, Padme would help him if the Council refused. But he would have to convince Obi-wan to turn a blind eye or sneak past him, an impossible feat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of the turbo lift doors opening snapped him out of his thoughts, Obi-wan appeared, expression serene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin ran to meet him, “What’d the Council say, Master?” he asked breathlessly as he skidded to a stop before Obi-wan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan looked at him for a moment before a reassuring smile graced his face, “They agreed, pack your bags Anakin. I’ll see you on the ship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The ship was cold, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and dark</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Anakin thought as he ducked through the entrance and groped blindly for the lights. He winced as he managed to jam his fingers into several crevices before finding the pad. The sudden influx of light caused him to wince, earning him a quiet laugh from Obi-wan. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kriff</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Obi-wan’s laugh always made him feel something delicious; if Anakin was being honest with himself it was like a drug, an extremely potent drug. Giddiness settled in his mind. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> master, no one else’s, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>master, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No one could take Obi-wan away from him, he would never let them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s shields must have slipped during his burst of possessiveness because Obi-wan turned to give the look he always did before beginning a lecture. A mixture of concern and exasperation echoed across their bond. Anakin could feel his face burning as he muttered an apology and clamped his shields down. Sometimes he wished he had the ability to bury himself in a hole and fill it with sand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the soft rustle of Obi-wan’s robes as he brushed past him, making his way to the cockpit. “I will fly this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Master, you hate flying.” Anakin said, following him through the narrow hall. They had taken a smaller ship than they would have normally taken in favor of speed over comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only when you’re in control, however, do you believe I should allow my padawan who looks like he hasn’t slept for the past three days fly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin had to admit, he presented a valid point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Anakin almost crashed into the man who had stopped in front of him. “Get some rest first.” Obi-wan gestured at the rest quarters across the bridge. Anakin ducked his head and made his way to the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged off his cloak and barely managed to crawl onto the bed before his eyelids got too heavy. Wrapping himself in the blankets, he let sleep take him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His throat was burning, grains of sand crunching between his teeth as he struggled to stay awake. Rust coated the inside of his mouth. He didn’t know if it was night or day, the unrelenting heat stuffed itself into his lungs like a wet blanket - suffocating him. He could hear the labored wheeze of his lungs as his chest rose and fell in the quietness. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The haze lifting from his mind, he dimly registered that he was bound to a wall. Coarse ropes tugging against his bare skin. His vision blurred in and out of focus, spots swimming lazily in front of him. Where was he? He couldn’t feel Obi-wan, couldn’t feel the Force he realized. The usual constant thrum inside of him was gone, replaced by an aching hollowness. He tried to lift his arm and gasped as a stinging pain shot through his body. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A light flickered into his field of view as a shadow crept into the room. It carried something in its hands, he stared at it hoping it would give a clue as to where in the stars he was. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The terror hit him all at once, stealing what little air he had been able to breathe away. There was pain, so much pain. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Painpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpain</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He had to hold on though he didn’t know how much longer he had. He had to, for Anakin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then it hit him, this was his mother. Anakin stared, frozen as rivulets of blood trickled down her fingertips. And her screams. He wanted to scream with her. He wanted to do something, anything, he couldn’t accept that all he could do was watch. He wished he could at least alleviate some of the pain that wracked her body.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time seemed to bleed as the moment stretched on and on. Anakin seemed to vaguely hear his name being called from a faraway place. It wanted him to leave his mother and he couldn’t do it. He struggled as the voice called, his mother growing dimmer and dimmer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin, wake up</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wake up, Anakin!” He thrashed against the hands holding his shoulders. His mother was still there, he needed to help her before it was too late. The hands loosened slightly and he lunged, fingers curling into fists as he prepared to beat the ever-living daylights out of whoever had taken him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Force surged and he was shoved back down onto the bed, hands this time now gripping his wrists tightly. A strangled scream made its way out of his throat before a familiar presence enveloped him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin stilled and blinked blearily up at the face above him. It was Obi-wan. The tension bled out of him as he woke up completely. Obi-wan cautiously released his wrists, body tense, prepared to react if Anakin lashed out again. He stayed still, focusing on the sensations he felt: the sheets stuck to his back as he shifted uncomfortably, the stale air that circulated the ship, Obi-wan’s warmth next to him. The next thing he knew, tears were streaming down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw himself onto Obi-wan, snaking his arms around Obi-wan’s waist as he shuddered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master I saw her, I saw my mom. She’s in pain, everything hurts, Master. He was sure he was making a huge mess in Obi-wan’s tunic but he couldn’t care less. Warm hands stroked his back as Obi-wan embraced him. His fingers clutched at the coarse fabric, trying to ground himself. He couldn’t remember the last time Obi-wan had held him so closely. He choked as sobs wracked his body, struggling to breathe enough air into his burning lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, dear one. We will reach Tatooine soon.” Obi-wan soothed. His presence, an anchor in Anakin's panic-riddled mind. Waves of calm flowed through their bond, gently clearing away the fog filling his head. Anakin reached out greedily. His breaths evened out as the two sat, Force signatures intertwining in lazy swirls. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all, thanks for checking this fic out. It's been a while since I've written anything and hopefully I'll finish this one lol. What inspired me to write a star wars fic is definitely just Obikin, I've never watched the movies so hopefully the characterization is not too off. I'm a huge fan of their relationship/dynamic (and Obi-wan, I love him) and if you see them as platonic that's totally fine, I get it. Most of the fic can be read as platonic with an extremely needy relationship on Anakin's side besides what I have planned for the end of this fic. I'm not great at writing smut so I don't think this fic will have any, but kisses are fair game so expect that to show up in later chapters. I also took some inspiration from various Obikin fics that dealt with injuries, comas, and refusal to awaken from said comas. Anyways, enjoy reading and I hope to update and finish this fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>